<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello, Sister by sake_neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829507">Hello, Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko'>sake_neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Gen, Kid Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:43:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Master and student in Sanctuary. Happy birthday, Seiya!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello, Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seiya was Japanese like his master, but she did a lot of things that didn’t make sense to him. <i>Lots</i> of things.</p><p>He didn’t think it was because he was a boy and she was a girl. They were just that different. He said whatever was on his mind at once, Marin-san held back on telling him everything. For some reason.</p><p>Like today, for instance. She left their hut once, came back, and left again. Both times, she refused to say anything besides a command to train at the cliffs. Seiya only saw her once in the morning and once in the afternoon. To check on him? He didn’t know.</p><p>That she left him alone for his training for once was strange. Usually, she’d be hovering over him to shout commands. Maybe it was a sign of trusting him to train? But then she also instructed him to stay here until she called, threatening to blast him with rapid-fire punches if he dared to disobey. Which one was it?</p><p>“Marin-san, she’s always like that. She’s so mysterious.”</p><p>Seiya frowned. Well, at least he actually liked this training regime. Much better than forcing himself to pay attention to one of her lectures or studying with the books. Obliterating atoms was a bit hard at first, but it was easier the more he practiced. Marin-san promised to teach him a new technique once he mastered it. He had to keep going. For his trip home, for his sister!</p><p>Calming his breathing, Seiya focused on the universe within him. He raised his fighting spirit, felt the burning of stars...</p><p>“<i>Hah</i>!”</p><p>One punch, a bright blast of cosmo flew from his fist. The earth cracked and caved in, rocking the cliffside where he stood. Huffing away the tension in his shoulders, the boy pumped his fist. Even he could tell that he was getting better. He grinned and jumped with joy.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>
<i>Seiya, that’s it for the day! Come back.</i>
</p><p>“Marin-san!”</p><p>Now that he could use his cosmo, Marin would send him the occasional order through telepathy. He grinned. Another sign of progress. Just one step closer to being reunited with his sister. </p><p>The boy brushed the last specs of the pulverized boulder from his knuckles. He leaped and ran through the graveyard of stone towards his master’s hut. Even from a distance in the burning sunset, he could see that Marin had a covered platter in her hands. She stood poised at the entrance before turning inside. He followed her retreating back.</p><p>Seiya wiped away the sweat from his chin once he stood in front of her. Before he could even ask what she had, Marin faced him. She lifted the lid for him to see, and he shouted with childish glee.</p><p>“Strawberry shortcake!”<br/>
“Aiolia helped me bake it today. Sanctuary isn’t the same as Japan, yet the taste is approximate to what I remember from my childhood.”<br/>
“But why?”<br/>
“It <i>is</i> your birthday, isn’t it? Consider it a reward for burning your cosmo for the first time.”<br/>
“Oh yeah! It doesn’t snow here during the winter like in Japan. I’m still not used to that.”</p><p>Seiya snickered, his arms bent behind his head.</p><p>“But Marin-san, I knew it! You <i>are</i> a woman after all!”</p><p>The Silver Saint raised the cake away from the boy’s reach. She turned her back to him.</p><p>“It appears you wish to starve tonight. Very well. I shall enjoy this delicacy and thank Aiolia by myself later.”<br/>
“Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that!”</p><p>Marin placed the cake and its lid on the wooden table. She raised her hand like a blade and chopped the air with razor sharp cosmo. In a heartbeat, the cake split into twelve perfectly divided pieces. Seiya gasped with awe.  </p><p>“Wow!”</p><p>Pivoting towards her student, she placed a hand on her hip.</p><p>“Now then, you may have a slice.”<br/>
“Yay! Thank—”<br/>
“After you give me fifty.”</p><p>Seiya whined. Marin crossed her arms.</p><p>“Am I training a foal or a Saint? Prove to me which one you are!”</p><p>Pouting and huffing, Seiya dropped on the floor. He grit his teeth with the first push up. Marin barked each number of the count, critiquing the boy’s form when it broke and pacing the room with stern steps. The boy yelled under the strain towards the end.</p><p>True to her word, Marin handed the birthday boy his cake slice and a fork. Rejoicing at his prize, Seiya slipped into his native tongue.</p><p>“Thank you, Marin-san! <i>Itadakimasu!”</i></p><p>He dug his fork into the slice and bit off half in one bite. She <i>was</i> going to give him a candle to blow out. So much for that. She humphed at his glowing face.</p><p>“How barbaric. At least <i>try</i> to savor it.”<br/>
“So yummy! Just like how my sister would make it.”</p><p>He spat frosting and crumbs everywhere with that remark, but Marin let it slide. Let the boy be happy. In the three years he had been under her tutelage, it was one of the few times he smiled while talking about his sister. She waited until he cleaned his plate.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Seiya. Do you want another slice?”<br/>
“Yes, please!”<br/>
“Give me another fifty. Right now!”</p><p>Seiya whined. </p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Finishing the last bite of her lone cake slice, Marin marveled at the spotless platter before her. Seiya didn’t have to keep pushing himself to eat the whole cake, but he did. His arms were like rubber when he was done. Sometimes, she didn’t know whether to be exasperated or impressed by the boy‘s stubbornness. As a Saint, it would take him far.</p><p>She smiled at that thought. <i>If</i> he became one. He had much to learn.</p><p>“Sister...”</p><p>Marin watched Seiya’s sleeping figure on the bench. If this boy completed his training, he would be considered a man. He would live a life of constant battle in the name of Athena. A moment of mediocrity such as this could be weaponized against him. He may never enjoy a peaceful rest or live a normal life again. </p><p>Before that happens…</p><p>She walked to the window and leaned on its wooden frame, gazing up at the starry sky. A cool breeze brushed her red hair from her shoulders. Eagle knew it was the wrong time of the year to view it, yet she looked in the direction it would have been in the night.</p><p>“Pegasus, watch over Seiya. May this boy’s life shine bright under your protection.”</p><p>As if the universe heard her, a shooting star soared in the sky far above her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sagittarius birthday week! Thought about doing <i>Omega</i> Seiya, but my memory of <i>Omega</i> is pretty hazy. Highlighted one of my favorite master-student relationships in this series instead.</p><p>In my mind, Seiya said hello to his sister in his dreams. Let's leave it at that to avoid spoilers for Netflix fans.</p><p>Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who leaves comments and/or kudos! Wishing everyone safety and happiness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>